Férias Frustradas
by Juuh Black
Summary: As últimas Férias. As Férias de Verão. E eles nem imaginam, mas vão passalas juntos. Uns aceitam. Outros não. Uns acham uma Maravilha. E outros que é uma conspiração. O que será que vai acontecer?
1. Trailer & Apresentações

**Trailer –**

**Era tudo assim:**

"- Lily!"

"- Não estou aqui, Potter, sou só uma ilusão!

**E essas férias...**

"- Ora, ora, ora, quem está aqui! Minha Americana favorita!"

"- Eu sou a ÚNICA americana que você conhece, Sirius."

**Tudo...**

"- É, talvez... É possível haver uma probabilidade ínfima de eu gostar dela. Mas quem disse que ela vai querer sair comigo?"

"- Sair com quem?"

**Vai ficar...**

"- Eu? E ele?!NUNCA!"

" – Ok, tu tenta me convencer e eu tento acreditar."

**Ainda...**

"- Não... Não, Merlin não faria isso comigo!"

"- Acho que ele fez."

**Mais animado...**

"- Meu Merlin! Marotos!"

"- Não, somos fantasmas do Oriente Médio que vieram contaminar o resto do mundo e depois comer Melancia com Beterraba e Acerola."

**Apresentando...**

James Potter...

- Ela ainda sai comigo.

Sirius Black...

- Alguém chamou pela minha maravilhosa pessoa? ;

Remus Lupin...

- Eu devo ter feito algo de MUITO ruim pra merecer isso. ú.ù

Frank Longbotton...

- Cabras não tem muitas ambições. :D

Eduardo Gardy...

- Esse vai ser lembrado, no dia em que vocês QUASE capturaram [... Eduardo Gardy. ¬¬"

Lily Evans...

- É uma conspiração contra mim. ¬¬"

Jackie Foston...

- Se a vida lhe dá um limão, peça alguém pra lhe fazer uma limonada! xD

Lucy Gardy...

- Nhêba! Vamos Viajar!! UHUL! -

Alice Goulart...

- Eu sou um ser irresponsável e feliz.

Lívia Anderson...

- Iaques são Emo's!! O.O


	2. Descrições! :D

**Descrições... **

**James Potter – **

**Ano –** Final do 6º

**Casa –** Grifinória

**Pais –** Joanne e Orlando Potter

**Irmãos -** ¬¬"

**Olhos –** Castanhos esverdeados

**Cabelo –** Pretos e Bagunçados

**Quadribol –** Apanhador (Recuso-me a acreditar que ele foi artilheiro, Oks?)

**Frase –** "Nunca se sabe o amanhã"

**Conforme os amigos: **

Jackie: Meu melhor amigo.

Sirius: Hey! E eu?

Jackie: É um zero à esquerda. xD

Sirius: ¬¬"

Lucy: Amo ele.

James: I ♥ U too Chuchu.

Lice: Chuchu é o 4º estado da água. \o/

Lucy: Por que?

Lice: Por que tem gosto de água.

James: Água não tem gosto. ;D

Remus: Caiu de cara num cacto, até hoje eu não sei como isso ocorreu.

Jackie: Gosta das Space Girls.

Sirius: Veadinho.

James: É C-E-R-V-O!

Sirius: Se o Bambi diz...

James: Pelo menos eu não tenho pulgas...

Sirius: Tem carrapato. D

Lily: Recuso-me a falar desse ser que se denomina "Potter".

James: Buá! Cortou minha onda. -.-

Lily: ¬¬"

Alice: LINDO!!

Frank: Olhar 666 para o James

Lucy: Péssimo apanhador.

James[b..[/b

Lívia: Vive correndo atrás da Lil's...

Edu: E sempre apanha. XD

James: ¬¬"

Lily: Que bonitinho! Os dois se completam!

Lívia/Edu: Vão se [b[Censurado[/b.

Jackie: Alguém ta afim de uma Pizza?!

Lucy: De bolonhesa?!

Lily: Se for eu to dentro.

Todos (Menos James): Nós vamos!

James: Hey! Vocês quase não falaram de mim!

Lily: Bye James.

James: Ela me chamou de 'James'! -

Lily: Um surto de insanidade.

James: ú.ù

**Sirius Black **

**Ano:** Final do 6º ano.

**Casa:** Grifinória.

**Pais:** No coments.

**Irmãos:** Quem?!

**Olhos:** Azuis Profundos

**Cabelos:** Ondulados e Perfeitos. -

**Quadribol:** Artilheiro

**Frase:** "Ás vezes eu penso: Como pode existir um ser tão perfeito assim como eu?!"

Conforme os Amigos:

Jackie: LINDO!

Lily: MARAVILHOSO!

Lívia: AMO ELE!

Lucy: PERFEITO!!

Lice: PERFEITOSO!

Lily: Hã?!

Lice: Não me lembro de nenhum outro. xD

Garotos: Olhar Maligno pro Sirius

James: PULGUENTO!

Remus: CONVENCIDO!

Edu: GALINHA!

Frank: CACHORRO!

Sirius: ¬¬". Valeu pelo apoio moral. Mas eu supero.

Lucy: Pessoas, o Ego dele é grande demais pra ser ferido com só isso.

Lice: Ela tem razão, sabe.

Jackie: Gosta das Pussycat Dolls. [b(N/A: È assim que se escreve?!)

Sirius: Vou processar você, isso é uma calúnia! . 

Jackie: Se você diz...

Lucy: Não gosta de tartarugas. ú.ù

Edu: É um idiota.

Lívia: More, você não está se olhando no espelho. ;D

Edu: ¬¬"

Jackie: Sou melhor artilheira que ele. ;

Sirius: MENTIRA!

Lily: Até EU sou melhor artilheira que ele!E olha que eu nem SEI jogar quadribol.

Sirius: Valeu pela parte que me toca Lily. ¬¬"

Lucy: Morre. O.o

James: Não sabe a diferença entre CERVO e VEADO. [b(N/A: Já vi isso em outro lugar. )[/b

Remus: James, você não sabe a diferença entre Chinês e Japonês.

James: Quem manda eles serem todos semi-iguais?! Todos têm olhos puxados!

Sirius: Hhaushaudhsaud! Se ferrou pontas.

Frank: Às vezes eu reflito seriamente sobre a sanidade mental dele. O.O

Lice: Frank, shiuuuu!

Frank: Ok, não precisa humilhar.

Todos (Menos Frank): "Always look on the bright side of life. Assovios

Frank: Ok sinto-me melhor podem parar.

Jackie: GOSTA DE PROCURANDO NEMO TAMBÉM!!!

Sirius, Lucy, Jackie, Edu e James: "Continue a nadar, continue a nadar, para achar a solução, nadar!".

Remus: Pessoas, eu vou beber alguma coisa.

Frank: Também.

O resto (Menos Sirius): Eu também.

Sirius: Eu vou também. T

**Remus Lupin**

**Ano:** Fim do 6º

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Pais:** Márcia e John Lupin

**Irmãos:** Ééééééé... DÃO!

**Olhos:** Azuis claros

**Cabelos:** Castanhos-Claros

**Quadribol**: Não.

**Frase:** "Alguém pode me SALVAR desses seres perversos!?"

**Conforme os amigos:**

Lucy: Nhahaham.  
James: Hã!?  
Lucy:Nhã?!  
James: ¬¬"  
Edu: Meu salvador!  
Jackie: Quem foi pra Salvador!?  
Remus: ¬¬" . Vocês tão aqui pra falar de mim ou de outra coisa?!"  
Sirius; A 2º opção me parece mais atraente.  
Livia: Nunca vi ele aprontando.  
Edu: É por que ele é o ún ico que se safa dizenso que tava atrás da gente "Para nos impedir de fazer alguma besteira."  
Frank: TRAIDORR!!  
Alice: FRANK! Shiiu!!  
FRank: Não vou mais me submeter a essa ditadura, Srta. Goulart!  
Alice: Ah, é!? POis saiba que acabou, Sr. Longbotton!  
FRank: Não, feijãozinho, eu faço o que você quer.  
Alice: Melhor.  
Jackie: Cara... Vocês só falam porcaria, mesmo.  
Sirius: Olha quem diz! A que fala sobre "Topeiras Carnivoras Assassinas"!  
Jackie: Olha MALIGNO para o Sirius  
Sirius: Oks, eu parei! Õ.Õ  
James: Você traiu o movimento Maroto, véio. (N/A: xD)  
REmus: ¬¬" Eu vou passar a ignorar vocês.  
Lily: O único sensato.  
Sirius: Errado Lil's, o único Nerd.  
James: A decepção dos Marotos. ú.ù  
Remus: Também te amo Bambi. XD  
James: Ò.ó  
Jackie: O 'Normal'.  
Lucy: O príncipe.  
Livia: Vocês vão realmente vão demonstrar seu amor aqui?  
Remus: ú.ú  
Edu: Não adianta esconder, caro Remix, sabemos de vocês.  
Lucy: E a gente sabe do de vocês.  
Sirius: Vai começar.  
James: Ia ter que começar uma hora. ¬¬'  
Lívia: Eu vou fazer brigadeiro, alguém quer?!  
Jackie: EUUUUUUUUU!!  
O Resto (Fora Remus e Edu): EU TAMBÈM!  
Edu: Hey! E a gente?  
Lily: Vamos!  
Remus: Vamos lá. Gayzinho.  
Edu: Gay é você lobo velho!  
Os outros saem discretamente e deixam eles brigando  
REmus: Ué, cadê o povo!?  
Edu: Abandonaram-nos! Nos deixaram no frio e sozinhos nesse mundo onde predomina a ditadura e...  
REmus: Shiiu!

**Eduardo Gardy**

**Ano:** Fim do 6º

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Pais:** Amy e Charlie Gardy. (Ambos trouxas)

**Irmãos:** Lucy Gardy

**Olhos:** Cor de Mel.

**Cabelos:** Loiros.

**Quadribol:** Batedor

**Frase:** "Always look on the bright side of death. xD"

**Conforme os Amigos**:

Lucy: IRMÃO FEIOSO!!

Edu: ¬¬"

Jackie: BESTA.

James: Tem loiros inteligentes, mas ele não tem solução. xD

Lily: Poxa! Parem de zoar com o bichinho!

Edu: Valeu por me defender desses brutamontes Lil's. -

Lily: Ele não tem culpa se ele é burro!

Edu: ú.ù

Lucy: Pintou a tela do Computador com um pincel, e agora não saí mais.

Livia: Tu fez isso?! Cara tu é muuuuuuitooooooo , muuuuito ANTA[b(N/A: Oks, eu tirei isso de uma Comu. xD Me matei de rir quase)[/b

Edu: Poxa.

Lucy: Por que tu fez isso?! Eu ainda não sei, até hoje!

Edu: Eu tava com a caneta na mão e me deu vontade. /

James: OKs, a gente Aponta pra ele mesmo, Sirius, Jackie, Remus, Frank e Alice táh boiando.

Lily: Que bóiem.

Alice: Ele bolou até o lago uma vez.

Frank: HUshudhaushdu! Eu me lembro disso! XD

Sirius: Acho que no comando central da mente dele tem escrito: "Error 505, reiniciar sistema."

Edu: Poxa!! Magoou. ú.ù

Jackie: Montinho nele!

Todo mundo se joga em cima dele

Lily: PEDE PRA SAIR, PEDE PRA SAIR!!

Edu: Eu desisto Capitã!

Lívia:Vocês são loucos ou se fazem!? O.o

Jackie: HÁ! Eu já dei um 'telefone' nele!

Sirius: Ahhh! Foi por isso que ele saiu te xingando naquele dia...

Alice: O que é 'telefone'?

Jackie: Nada.

James: Bem gente, eu já vou. Num tô mais afim de falar desse se obtuso não.

Todo mundo: Tchau Edu.

Edu: Traidores.

**Frank Longbotton**

**Ano:** Fim do 6º

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Pais:** Augusta e César Longbotton

**Irmãos:** DÃO!

**Olhos:** Castanhos escuros

**Cabelos:** Pretos e arrumadinhos.

**Quadribol:** Nhão.

**Frase: ** "Aproveite hoje. Amanhã você pode estar casado."

**Conforme os Amigos:**

Lice: Não gostei da frase Sr. Longbotton.

Jackie: Vai começar...

Lucy: PAREM!

James: O que foi?!

Lucy: Eu deixei cair a minha pulseira favorita!

Lily: Sua ANTA! Ela táh no teu braço!

Lucy: Ah, é.

Sirius: Kinder.

Lily: Hey não chama ela de Kinder!

Sirius: Vão chamar ela de que?!

Remus: Desprovida de Inteligência é mais suave.

xD

Lívia: GENTE! Vocês sabem quem faria!?

Jackie: Quem?

Lívia: A Beth Faria! XDD'

Todos: ¬¬"

Edu: Gente, aqui ta muito parado, o Frank e a Lice tão se agarrando ali, eu vou embora.

Lily: Eu também.

Lucy: Devo concordar com a Anta que diz ser meu irmão, mas que foi adotado.

Jackie: 'Bora!

Sirius: Eu preciso de algo doce.

James: Cozinha!?

Lívia: Yeah!

Lily/Remus: Vocês vão ser pegos!

Jackie: Relaxa Lil's, No stress.

Edu: Eu vou também.

**Lily Evans**

**Ano:** Acabando de começar a acabar o 6º

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Pais:** Demétria e Apolo Evans

**Irmãos:** A Cavala, que além de cavala é Cavala Batizada da Petúnia.

**Olhos:** Verdes-Esmeralda

**Cabelos:** Ruivos!

**Quadribol:** O.o

**Frase:** "Sabe esses dias em que horas dizem nada? Poisé, eu já vi." **(N/A: Sem noção, assim. O.O)**

**Conforme os amigos:**

James: AMO-TE RUIVA!-

Lily: Chega Potter. ¬¬"

Jackie: A ruiva mais anormal que eu já vi.

Lucy: No 3º ano obrigou a gente a...

Lívia: Dançar 'Macarena' no meio da quadra, não é Lucy?!

Lucy: É.

Lice: Sem noção.

Sirius: Eu perdi vocês dançando 'Macarena'!?! Que droga.

Remus: Olhando desconfiado É...

Edu: Eu sou melhor que ela em Aritmancia. xD

Frank: Essa é a única matéria que você é melhor que alguém. ¬¬'

Lily: Blá, blá, blá, seus fricotes. Vão ou não falar de mim?

James: Fricote. P

Lily: Isso inclui você Potter.

Sirius: Hhsaduhasud! Se ferrou pontas.

xD

Jackie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Lucy: Que foi!?

Jackie: DÁ LICENÇA?! EU POSSO GRITAR?! OBRIGADA!

Sirius: Surtou.

James: Mantenham distância.

Remus: Muita.

Edu: Vai explodir.

Jackie: EU OUVI ISSO BLACK, POTTER , GARDY E LUPIN! É MELHOR CORRER ANTES QUE EU ARRANQUE OS GLOBOS OCULARES DE VOCÊS COM UMA CHAVE!

As garotas se olham e começam a rir

James: O que foi?

Lívia: Vocês deviam ver a cara de v-vocês!

Sirius: Que? Tu tava fingindo!?

Jackie: Claro! Quando eu to de mau-humor é [umuito[/u pior.

Lily: HUdhsaudhusdhus!

Remus: elas não são normais, mesmo.

Edu: E você ainda tinha dúvidas disso Aluado?

Lice: Vocês são muito abestados.

Frank: Hey!

Lice: Menos o Frankie.

Frank: Também ♥ tu Amendoinzinho.

Lily: Sabe, ás vezes eu gosto mais de você.

James: -

Lívia: Eu também amo vocês.

Lucy: E tudo acaba feliz.

Sirius: Por que nas nossas descrições nada acabou feliz assim?

Jackie: Era uma conspiração contra vocês. Nós somos a oposição ao imperialismo.  
Sirius: Ainda se acha normal. ¬¬'

Todos: O.O

Lucy: Eles se amam. D

Jackie: Lucy?

Lucy: Sim?

Jackie: Shiiu!

Lucy: Vamos logo embora.

**Jackie Foston**

**Ano:** O Fim do 6º (Tragédia a vista. \°/)

**Casa: **Grifinória

**Pais:** Atena e Isaac Foston

**Irmãos:** Jennifer Foston

**Olhos:** Azuis Piscina

**Cabelos:** Castanhos com mexas verdes

**Quadribol: **Artilheira

**Frase:** "Lembrem-se: O trabalho é [usagrado[/u! Não toque nele!"

**Conforme os amigos:**

Lily: LOUCA!

James: Sem noção!!

Lucy: Preguiçosa!.

Sirius: A combinação de Loucura com Preguiça. Deu nesse ser aí.

Remus: Consegue ser LOUCA e tirar notas altas.

Edu: Ela é completamente insana.

Lívia: E gosta de Rock.

Jackie: Vão discutir meu gosto musical agora?! Cadê o livre-arbítrio? A Liberdade de Expressão? É uma ditadura? Falaria mais, porém minhas cordas vocais tão meio que com preguiça. ú.ù

Sirius: Num disse.

Lily: Eu pareço severa?

James: Parece.

Lily: ò.ó

Lucy: Gente, eu to em duvida.

Remus: De que?

Lucy: Não sei pra onde vou nas férias.

Lívia: A gente vai passar as férias juntas, num ...

Lice: NHAHAM!

Lívia: Também não sei.

Edu: E nós vamos para...

Frank: Vladhjfudfh!

James: BRIBA!

Jackie: ò.ó

Sirus: HAshsaydgasydgasyf! Briba!Nem me lembrava mais disso! xD

Lily: Ainda não descobri o por quê de vocês chamarem ela assim.

Lív: Nem eu.

Lice: excluídas. P

Edu: É a besta Mais Besta da Bestitude terrestre.

Jackie: Esse é você, meu caro Eduardo.

Remus: Toma-te na cara burraldino.

Lily: Hã?!

James: Vocês se lembram daquelas férias de verão?

Sirius: Quais?

James: Essas mesmas!

Todos: ¬¬'

Lívia: Mete medo em mim ás vezes. O.o

Lily: Cansei, eu já me vou.

Jackie: Eu vou também. é.è

O restante: Vamos logo.

**Lucy Gardy **

**Ano:** 6º

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Pais:** Amy e Charlie Gardy

**Irmãos:** A besta do Edu.

**Olhos:** Cor de mel

**Cabelos:** Pretos e lisos

**Quadribol:** Ô.õ

**Frase:** "Amigo que é amigo, não separa uma briga, chega é dando voadora."

Conforme os amigos:

Jackie: A kinder mais Kinderana das Terras Kinderosas do Reino Kinderense da Republica Comunista da Kiderlândia.

Todos: O.o

Lucy: Valeu, pela consideração.

James: Duas bestas, ela e o irmão dela.

Lucy: You broke my heart now.

Edu: Vive dizendo que eu fui adotado.

Lucy: Eu nasci um ano antes de você, eu vi quando a mamãe te achou no lixo.

Sirius: Que bom ver que vocês se amam tanto.

Lily: Você ainda não viu eles brigando!

James: O que acontece?

Jackie: Digamos que ela já ameaçou ele com um facão.

Frank: Que horror.

Lice: Yeah.

Jackie: Hey, vocês sabem a versão demoníaca da música da Xuxa?

James: Da quem!?

Jackie: Vocês tem sorte.

Sirius: Hã?!

Jackie: HAsuhaudshaudhsaudu!

Remus: O.O

Lily: Não liguem pra ela, é que a gente táh fazendo uma vaquinha pra internar ela num hospício, e com isso não tem dinheiro pro Gardenal.

Edu: Isso explica tudo.

Lucy: Oks, agora vocês podem voltar pra MIM!?

Frank: Depende da aprovação do conselho Maroto.

Lice: E é claro do conselho das Lila's.

Lívia: Vamos votar crianças, mostrem sua cidadania. Quem é a favor de voltar pra Lucy?!

Remus: Eu!

Edu: Eu, por consideração.

Lucy: Eu!

Lily: você não vale.

Livy: E quem é contra?

James/Lily: Yo!

Jackie/Sirius: I am.

Frank/Lice: Mi!

Edu/Livy: Eu!

Livy: Pedido negado, Lu. Vamos embora gente.

Lo Final

**Lívia Anderson**

**Ano:** Finalizando o 6º

**Casa:** Grifinória!

**Pais:** Bill e Maya Anderson

**Irmãos:** (!)

**Olhos:** Castanhos claros

**Cabelos:** Loiros e ondulados

**Quadribol:** Goleira

**Frase: **"Eu não bebo, não fumo, mas ás vezes minto. '- Mãe, vou pra aula de piano!' "

**Conforme os amigos:**

Edu: É uma mistura de nacionalidades enorme.

Livy: Vão reclamar da minha descendência agora?

Lucy: More, teu pai é inglês, tua mãe é mexicana, teu avô é francês e a tua avó é baiana! É uma mistura grotescamente gigantesca! P

Jackie: E tu é grotesca e gigantescamente tosca. ;D

Sirius: E vocês são estranhamente estranhas.

Lily: Meu, vocês não discutem nada útil, ou que futuramente vá ter alguma importância na humanidade, néh?!

James: Cara, Lily, o problema é inteiramente deles, se eles não fazem nada útil além de terem discussões fúteis e infantis, então por favor, vá fazer algo de útil em vez de intrometer-se nas conversas fúteis deles.

Lily: Está sugerindo, por um acaso Potter, que eu pare de meter-me nas conversas dele e arranje algo melhor para fazer, certo? Então diga-me o que.

James: Aceitar sair comigo é um ótimo exemplo.

Lily; ¬¬"

Liv: Dá licença, Srs. Advogados, mas vocês podem voltar para a MINHA descrição?

Remus: Ah, táh. . Então posso dizer-te que tu é uma DOIDA!?

Lucy: Sabe que eu concordo com o Remus!?

Frank: Hã? É que tava tão tedioso, vocês falando politicamente correto, que eu dei um cochilo.

Lice: Vocês são um monte de LOUCOS.

Jackie: Então.

James:Então, o que?

Jackie: Esqueci, contigo me atrapalhando. ¬¬'

Liv: Aff, digam alguma coisa!

Todos: 'Alguma coisa'!

Liv: ¬¬"

Lily: Gente, vocês tão um saco hoje.

Jackie: Oks, voltando pra Liv. Ela é uma droga como amiga.

Liv: EU?

Lice: Você mesma!

Liv: Por que?

Lucy: Vive entregando a gente!

Liv: Enquanto a isso...

James: Sussurrando O tribunal está aberto!

Sirius: Também cochichando Advogada de defesa!

Liv: Saibam vocês, que eu prezo pelos sentimentos de minhas clientes e falo a verdade somente quando vocês não coragem ou vergonha na cara de admiti-la!

Remus: Prossiga.

Liv: Encerrado.

Edu: Acusação!

Lily: Mas e no caso de suas clientes não quererem ser expostas? E se elas não quiserem revelar seus segredos ao mundo?

Jackie: Gente, 'bora embora que isso aqui táh MUITO chato.

Os Marotos, Lucy e Jackie vão embora.

Liv: Diga-me então um exemplo disso!

Lice: Foi você que me forçou a admitir que eu amava o Frankie!

Liv: E você está triste com isso?!

Lice: Humm... Então ta.

Lily: Cadê o povão?!

Liv: Abandonaram-nos. ú.ù

Lice: Vamos também seres.

Finish.

**Alice Goulart**

**Ano:** Finalizando o fim do 6º

**Casa: **Grifinória

**Pais:** Eduardo e Mônica Goulart

**Irmãos:** No Way

**Olhos:** Castanhos Claro

**Cabelos:** Negros e COMPRIDOS

**Quadribol:** \°/¹²³

**Frase:** "Deve ser chato ser uma árvore."

[bConforme os amigos:[/b

Frank: Love of my life! Total eclipse of my heart!

Lice; Também te amo meu arroz com frango frito!

Lucy: Vai ficar nessa babação por um bom tempo.

Jackie: Gente, vocês sabem qual é a maior mentira do mundo?

James: Não. Qual!?

Jackie: É que o Mudo contou pro Surdo que o Cego viu o Aleijado andando sobre o mar. xD

Sirius: Isso é tão besta.

Jackie: Conte algo melhor Black.

Remus: Black? Ih, táh retrocedendo Sirius.

Lucy: Sabia que eu já vi uma Alpaca?

Lily: Uma o que?!

Liv: É parente das Lhamas. -

Jackie: Mas Alpacas cospem!

Edu: Vocês são... Loucas, sabia!?

Liv: Vou levar isso como um elogio. ¬¬'

James: Aqui ta um tédio.

Lucy: Gente!! Vamos comer maçã e depois tomas Coca-Cola e comer um Alpino[b(N/A: Vocês conhecem o Chocolate, néh?!)[/b!?

Jackie: Sim para a segunda e terceira, não para a primeira.

Os Outros (Fora Lice e Frank): Vamos!!! ;

Fim


	3. Prólogo?

**Prólogo –**

(Narração normal) 

- Vamos, a gente vai perder o avião! – Gritou uma moça ruiva pra todo o aeroporto escutar.

- Lily, eu acho que não me agrada muito a idéia ir de avião. – Falou uma Morena.

- Deixa de ser medrosa Lucy! Vamos logo! – Diisse uma de mechas verdes no cabelo e sorrindo.

- É fácil pra você falar, Jackie, vive viajando! - Respondeu Lucy emburrada.

- Aff, Lu, parece uma pirralha de 7 anos querendo uma Capivara de presente. – Reclamou uma loira.

- Também não é pra tanto, néh, Liv. – Falou Lice.

- Gente, aqueles garotos ali... Me são bem familiares. – Falou Lucy, forçando a visão pra ver um grupo de garotos.

- 'BORA LUCY! – Berrou Lily, já dentro da plataforma de embarque. Ela correu e chegou lá dentro. Foi um vôo calmo, com a exceção de que a cada turbulência, Lucy dava um grito. Logo chegaram em...

- Milão!? – Perguntou Liv.

- Vai me dizer que tu não sabia aonde a gente ia?! – Perguntou Lily.

- Bem... Eu meio que não olhei a passagem. – Respondeu ela.

- Vamos gente, a gente vai ficar em um albergue. – Informou Jackie. Elas pegaram um táxi e desceram vinte minutos depois de frente para uma casa grande e vermelha, tinha uns três andares e um jardim enorme.

- Aqui é demais! – Exclamou Lucy.

- E é vermelho! – Disse Livy.

- Legal, néh!? São duas cores. – Disse Jackie, no que ninguém entendeu.

/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Algumas horas antes...

- Vamos logo sua lesma! – Chamou um rapaz de cabelos hiper bagunçados, pretos e óculos redondos, para um loiro.

- Sua educação me surpreende James. – Respondeu ele.

- As bichinhas aí vão ficar discutindo, ou vão entrar no avião!? – Falou um rapaz de cabelos negros e ondulados, rindo.

- Não se intromete, Sirius. A culpa vai ser deles se perderem o vôo. – Falou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis.

- Vocês vão entrar ou não?! – Perguntou um outro rapaz moreno.

- Onde foi que você aprendeu a ser responsável assim, Frank?! – Perguntou Remus.

- Alice. – Respondeu rindo.

- E a Lice é tão responsável assim?! – Perguntou Edu.

- Não. Por isso mesmo que eu tenho que ser. – Riu ele.

- Imagine se ela te pega falando assim. – Disse James.

- Nem quero pensar a explosão que vai ser. – Falou Sirius rindo.

- A Lice está a quilometro da gente. – Falou Frank em tom de agradecimento.

- Gente, aquelas ali... Me são um pouco familiares. – Falou Edu forçando a vista.

- Vamos logo sua besta. – Falou Sirius. Eles entraram no avião e fizeram um bom vôo.

- Legal essa cidade, hein?! – Disse James.

-A gente vai ficar num albergue! Oh povo burro. – Falou Edu.

- No meio desse povo está você, sua anta – Disse James.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio. – Respondeu.

Eles pegaram um táxi e vinte e cinco minutos depois desceram de frente para uma casa grande e azul, mais ou menos três andares.

- Putz. – Exclamou Remus.


	4. Encontros Õô

Capítulo 1 – Encontros.

**(Narrado por Lily) **

- Lila's, vamos entrar?! – Chamou Jackie.

- Já! – E as loucas, fazem o que?! SAEM CORRENDO! E deixam a pobre ruiva aqui. Ok, eu levei as malas até a recepção. É muito bacana o lugar. E eu saio pra procurar elas por que, EU não tenho dinheiro pras pagar a delas (Oks, eu não ia pagar mesmo, mas é só pra dar um ar de drama), e não sou EU que vou levar as malas delas lá pra cima. Eu entro em um corredor. Legal a cor do lugar. É tudo colorido. Até me lembra alguém. Enfim, eu estava feliz andando, à procura das garotas naquele lugar enorme até que um ACÉFALO esbarra em mim...

- DROGA! Dá pra olhar por onde... POTTER!? - Falei, oks, berrei, quando vi quem esbarrou em mim.

- Meu Lírio! - Disse o acéfalo do Potter, e quem mais estava lá? Quem?! Acertou. POtter e sua gangue. Só pra não dizer que eu deixei em branco: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Eduardo Gardy e Frank Longbotton.

- Você, por um acaso, está me seguindo POtter?! - perguntei. Tipo, é coicidencia DEMAIS! Mesmo pais, mesma cidade, MESMO ALBERGUE!Esse cara só pode táh me perseguindo!

- Lily?! - Chama alguém atrás de mim. Não, NARF em cima de mim! A burrice está me consumindo. Se eu tava num corredor, e os Marotos tavam na minha frente, onde mais a pessoa estaria?! Continuando. - MEU DEUS! São os Marotos! - Quem? Isso, a anta da Jackie.

- Não, somos fantasmas do Oriente Médio que vieram contaminar o resto do mundo e depois comer Melancia com Beterraba e Acerola. - Disse Jam... POTTER! Maldita autora. ¬¬'

- Ora, ora, ora, quem está aqui! Minha Americana favorita! - falou o Sirius com um sorriso daqueles que qualquer mulher desmaia.

- Eu sou a ÚNICA americana que você conhece Sirius. - Respondeu ela rindo e abraçando ele. Depois ela se vira e grita:

- GENTE!!!!! ACHEI A LILY! - Berra ela no MEU ouvido, quase. ¬¬"

- Isso, me deixa surda vai. Era só o que faltava pra completar a minha felicidade. ¬¬¹²³ - Falei. Aí chegam as outras amebas.

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Berrou a Lucy.

- O que foi!? – Perguntou a Liv.

- São os Fantasma do Oriente Médio que vieram pra contaminar o mundo e depois comer melancia com Beterraba e Acerola! – Disse ela. Caralho. A Lucy me assusta.

- É sério, tu me assusta ás Vezes Lu. – Disse o James, DROGA, corrigindo: Disse o **POTTER**. Será que ele é legilimente!? O.O

- Ah, táh. São mesmo os Marotos. Peraí?! MAROTOS!!!! – Berra ela. E se joga em cima deles. O Remus coitado, quase cai. P

E ela ainda diz que não gosta dele.

- LUCY! – Grita a Lice. Mas quando ela vê quem táh atrás...

- FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEE!! – BERRA ela no MEU pé do ouvido. Putz, qualquer dia desses eu fico SURDA!

- SEM GRITARIA NA CASA MOLEQUES! – Chega uma moça GRITANDO. De aparentemente uns vinte e tantos anos. Descrevi ela!? Ainda não, néh?! Pois, sim: Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis corpo bem definido, em outras palavras, uma perfeita modelo, me era vagamente familiar.

- Valeu pela consideração, Lola. – Disse a Jackie pra mulher. Adoro o nome 'Lola'. Vou por esse nome na minha filha, isso é, se eu tiver uma filha um dia.

- Vai lá, Jackie, esse povo berrando, não tem como. O resto ta todo reclamando. – Disse ela, dando um abraço na Jackie. – Quem são esses aí!?

- Esses outros seres vivos, são: Lily Evans, Lucy Gardy, Lívia Anderson, Alice Goulart. – Pausa pra respirar. – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Eduardo Gardy e Frank Longbotton.

- Prazer. – Cumprimentou ela.

- E essa aí quem é!? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Sua educação me surpreende Sirius. ¬¬' Essa daqui gente, é Lola Le'Marc, gerente do Albergue.

- Ah, certo. Prazer. – Disse ele olhando pra ela e sorrindo de forma suspeita **(N/Lily: Eu sou inocente demais para isso. ú.ù) (N/A: ¬¬" ). **

- Alguém pode me dizer onde a gente vai ficar? – Perguntou a anta (Adoro chamar as pessoas de anta. Me sinto tão inteligente. ) da Lucy.

- Bem, a gente vai ficar no 3º andar. – Respondeu Jackie.

- Todos no mesmo quarto? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo daquele jeito que eu sou pura demais pra saber.

- No way. Vocês ficam... Aonde Lola!? - Pergunta ela. ¬¬'

- Humm... 3º. – Falou ela meio hesitante.

- O QUE!? – Berrei eu automaticamente. Vem também com travas elétricas. O.o. Oks, momento surto Off.

- É... O Albergue ta lotado. Sabe? Férias. – Disse ela. – Bem eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, tchau pirralhos. – E vai EMBORA!

- Eu quero falar com a dona dessa lugar aqui! – Falei.

- E de onde é que você conhece a Lola!? – Perguntou Remus, que até agora na havia se pronunciado, cortando o MEU barato. /

- Já vim aqui. – E o pior, que ninguém pode saber se é verdade. Por que ela faz e é de tudo um pouco, inclusive oclumente. ¬¬"

- Então tá. – Disse ele. Esse povo é muito estranho, sabia? A gente pegou as chaves e subiu. Os Marotos ficaram exatamente do outro lado do corredor. Os quartos de frente pros nossos... ú.ù

Duvido vocês acertarem de quem era o quarto da frente. Errou quem disse "Potter". Mentira, você acertou. ¬¬' Ok, eu entro no quarto. A cor dele é... Laranja. - E é perfeito. Tem uma cama de casal! E outras coisas ótimas entre elas, um banheiro só meu.

**( Narrado por James ) **

Ok, depois dessa feliz encontro, eu fiquei com o quarto pra frente com o da Lily. P

Bem, a ordem é:

Pulguento, Lobinho, Anta e penoso.

O meu Lírio é o quarto a minha frente, a briba (Jackie. xD), kinder (Lucy. D) , besta (Livy xP) e Srta. LOngbotton (Quem será!?¬¬").

:D.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Um berro enorme e fino. De quem!? Errou quem disse Lil's. Foi a Kinder da Lucy. Chego e...

- HAuihduasdhasudhausdhuashdhdushduasdh! – Tava todo mundo lá atraído pelo berro da Lu, e todo mundo rindo também. Inclusive eu. O que aconteceu!? A Lu tava em cima da cama com pantufas de raposa e de pijama, por que tinha uma barata no chão, que ao que parece, a Jackie conjugou. xD

- MATA A BARATA, MATA ELA! – Gritou ela, ainda em cima da cama.

- Mas... – Começou a Liv indignada. Ela protege todos os animais. ¬¬"

- EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER SE ELAS SÃO OS ÚNICOS SERES VIVOS QUE SOBREVIVERIAM A UMA BOMBA NUCLEAR! MATA ELA! MATA! – Berrou Lucy. E ninguém foi besta de contrariar, todo mundo (Que eu diga, os Marotos, por que a Lily e a Lice subiram nas poltronas que tinha lá. ¬¬"), e as outras duas que tavam no chão, não tavam nem um pouco afim de correr atrás de baratas.

Duas horas depois (Ok, um pouco de exageros não faz mal á ninguém), a gente conseguiu pegar a maldita barata, descobrimos O QUÊ!? QUE A BARATA ERA DE BRINQUEDO E FOI ENFEITIÇADA! Eu e os Marotos não ficamos com muuita raiva não, mas quando a gente contou pra Lu...

- SUA [Censurado!! Ò.ó – Berrou ela pra Jackie. xP

- O que foi!?

- Corre, rápido. - Falei.

- Eu como é que corre devagar, James?! ¬¬" Mas... Hã?! - Perguntou ela na maior cara de inocência. Peraí! Era a MINHA cara de inocência!O.O

Usurpadora! ¬¬"

- CORRE! - Berrou a Lucy. Xíííííí... Salve-se quem puder! Help!**(N/Sirius: Finalmente fazendo Jus a sua forma animaga!) (N/James: Ò.ó). **

Daí. O que acontece. A Lucy sai feito uma louca atrás da Jackie, que começou a correr feito uma maluca.

A Lucy que além de não correr, é meio kinder, e a Jackie corre MUITO, só tem preguiça demais pra isso. Só em situações de risco. Ela deu um 'Olé' na Lucy e entrou no quarto.

A Lucy se tacou na porta pra abrir.

xD

Ela entrou feito uma louca (O que ela já é.) no quarto da outra.

A gente fez o que!?

Entrou no quarto e foi assistir.

Cara, aquele quarto era ENORME e verde oliva.

Tinha uma cama GIGANTESCA preta com edredom vermelho e umas poltronas pretas com roxo. E um sofá da mesma cor, perto da varanda, um negócio daqueles que os trouxas vêem notícias (Acho que chama 'TV') uma criado-mudo ao lado da cama e um banheiro. xP Adoro descrever quartos. - **(N/Sirius: Olha, ainda resta ALGUMA duvida!? O Bambi é mesmo Bambi!) (N/James: Ainda te mato PULGUENTO. Foi meu momento apreciação das belas artes. xD) (N/Jackie: Sei não James. Pareceu meio suspeito, você descrevendo assim meu quarto. O.o) (N/Lucy: Xííííí Lil's. Acho que perdeu o casamento. xP) (N/Lily: Ò.ó Continua logo essa história Potter!) (N/James: Voltando a história depois de ser brutalmente interrompido...)**

E um gato preto e um cachorro, da mesma cor, que tavam dormindo e não tava nem percebendo o que tava rolando. ¬¬"

Realmente, o cão/gato é a cara do dono. ¬¬'

Só quando a Lucy de um berro (Não sei por que.¬¬"), que o cachorro acordou e começou a latir. Caralh que cachorro chato! E o gato, veio pra cima da gente. Pra completar o cachorro agora, tava latindo pro Almofadas. ¬¬' E o gato também parecia não gostar dele. A gente só saiu de lá, quando a Lucy se tocou que tava só de Pijama na nossa frente. Também, quem pudera, o Aluado tava iluminando o quarto com luz vermelha, de tão corado. xD Ela foi pro quarto dela vermelhona. E a Jack expulsou a gente do quarto dela, e deu uma bronca enorme no Almofadas, por que ele tava encrencando com o cachorro e com o gato dela. Eu? Fui pro meu quarto e fiquei lá assistindo Tv (Acho que é assim que chama. O.o).

**(Narrado por Jackie)**

- O que?! O gato não foi com a minha cara! – Disse o Black. ¬¬

- Era motivo pra encrencar com o bichinho!? Vem cá, anda, Ravena. E nem vem tentar dizer que o Czar também não gostou de ti. Só pode ser mal elemento mesmo, viu?!

- Não. Esse Vira-Lata também NÃO gostou dessa criatura perfeita que sou eu! – Falou ele indignado. INDGNADO! Por que ele encrencou com o MEU cachorro! Vê se pode? Cada louco nesse mundo. ¬¬'

- Meu cachorro NÃO é Vira-Lata! E não estamos falando de você, no sentido de raça.– Mentira. O cachorro é Pé duro. xP

IUPII! Jackie 1 x 0 Sirius

MUAMUAMUAMUAMUAMUAMUA!

Cof, cof. Foi malz. S

- Mesmo!? – Perguntou ele **(N/A:Não! Perguntou uma freira cega ninja tocadora de piano de Acapulco! Oks, parei.)** chegando mais perto.

- Mesmo! – Respondi, me afastando um pouquinho. É sempre zona de risco. O detalhe, foi que ele me puxou pra BEM perto. Eu tipo, entrei em choque. A gente tava a quase uns dois cm um do outro quando... 

- AÍ! Caralho! – xD O cachorro mordeu a perna dele. Maldito cachorro. ¬¬" Por outro lado é feliz.

- Ahduhsaduhasudhasudhu! – Eu fiz o que? Comecei a rir, uaí! E o Czar agora tava rosnando pro Six. XD, daí ele foi embora, por que o cachorro (O Czar. Não se confundam, podem ser bem parecido, mas são raças diferentes. xP) tava com uma cara meio assustadora. :D

E o quê que eu fiz?! Fui tomar banho no _meu_ banheiro, por que, até eles descobrirem o meu segredo, vai demoraaar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thaty: POisé, sempre assim, eu já vi várias Fics desse jeito. ;

Obrigada. :D

Como diz uma amiga minha:

Beijos Queijos e Biscoitos.


End file.
